This invention relates to a locking mechanism and, more particularly, to a locking mechanism for locking a stem member to a fork tube of a bicycle.
Referring to FIG. 1, a sketched view of the connection between a stem member 1 and a fork tube 2 is shown. The stem member 1 is provided with a coupler 3 which is substantially a C-shape clip. This coupler 3 is fastened to the fork tube 2 by locking a bolt member 4 inserted to a predetermined torque. However, when the bolt 4 is locked to the predetermined torque, the bolt head is nakedly exposed. It will become a potentially dangerous spot since the knee of the rider may be injured by accidental contact with the bolt head. Moreover, this naked bolt head brings a negative effect to the aesthetic appearance of the bicycle as a whole.